poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mac releases Wonder Woman, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn's souls
This is how Mac releases Wonder Woman, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn's souls goes in Voldemort's Revenge. enters and goes over to the cauldron and looks inside and is shocked when he sees female protoplasms he hears Wonder Woman's voice Wonder Woman's protoplasm: Mac! Mac! gets Wonder Woman's protoplasm Wonder Woman's protoplasm: You better hurry, before they steal your protoplasm, too. Now let me go so I can return to my body. Mac Grimborn: How? Wonder Woman's protoplasm: Just let go. Mac Grimborn: Don't worry. I'll save the others. lets go of Wonder Woman's protoplasm Wonder Woman's protoplasm: I always knew you were a hero, Mac! Wonder Woman was outside and she was flying toward the creature that was walking inside her body and flew straight toward it Wonder Woman's protoplasm: Yo-hoo! creature turned around and saw her and screamed as she flew into her mouth and fell backwards. She laid down and shook a little as a green light came from the top of her chest as the creature was expelled from her body. The monster landed in front of her and roared as she stood up and looked at it in fear. It was about to attack her but orange boils began to appear on its left hand and then the rest of its body and it looked up at the sun and screamed in fear before it exploded. Wonder Woman stared in shock and amazement as she had just figured out the reason why the creatures are stealing their bodies at the cave, Mac finds Poison Ivy's protoplasm Poison Ivy's protoplasm: Mac! My hero! Mac Grimborn: Ivy, you're a floating protoplasmic head. Poison Ivy's protoplasm: I know. But I'm still the beauty inside my soul. lets go of Ivy's protoplasm Poison Ivy's protoplasm: Whoa! tries to drive it Poison Ivy's protoplasm: How do you drive this thing? we find a possessed Poison Ivy Possessed Poison Ivy: The ritual is upon us. Get everything you can for the ceremony. and Cryptor leave her Poison Ivy's protoplasm: To the left. I'm coming beautiful! Possessed Ivy closes the door, causing her soul to hit it protoplasm goes flying at the cave, Mac finds Harley's protoplasm Harley Quinn's protoplasm: stubbornly Put me down, Mac. I'll get out myself. Mac Grimborn: Like how? Harley Quinn's protoplasm: I don't know. I'll... I'll use my tongue as an ore and swim to the edge. lets go of Harley's protoplasm then sees the Daemon Ritus Mac Grimborn: The Daemon Ritus. Wonder Woman walked through the doorway of a Spooky Island hotel where the creature was going when it was in her body. She stepped in and turned around to see another protoplasm flying through the jungle, heading in her direction. Wonder Woman walked forward and briefly turned around as she continued and looked at the end of the hall to see the creature in Harley's body following several others Wonder Woman: Uh… yo yo.. yoo yo. creature turned around and walked down the hall toward Wonder Woman, and when it came next to her Wonder Woman slammed her shoulder into it and knocked it into a hotel room. The creature roared in distress as it stumbled a bit and flailed its arms in the air but regained its footing as it glared at Wonder Woman. The protoplasm flew down the hall and through the doorway just as the creature had its hands on Harley's hips while it angrily said something to Wonder Woman. The creature was cut off as the protoplasm flew into Harley's mouth and down her throat, causing her to fall backwards into a chair. Harley's body now jerked around in the chair while Wonder Woman closed the door and watched as Harley shook and fidgeted in the chair, trying to expel the creature from her body. Wonder Woman quickly ran to the window on the other side of the room as a green light came from the top of Harley's chest and the creature was expelled and landed in front of her. The creature stood up and turned around and roared at Harley, who stared at it with her mouth agape in a terrified expression. The monster approached her as it roared loudly while Harley leaned back in her chair with her back against the cushion Wonder Woman: You could use a little sunlight. then opened the blinds to where the light from the sun shined on the monster just as it leaned over Harley and was about to reach for her. It then looked at the window and showed fear as it jumped back with its hands up while Harley jumped in her chair in fear. The monster screamed as orange boils began to form on its right hand and it desperately blew on them. Harley slouched in her chair and covered her eyes while the creature screamed in pain as it waved its hand as the rest of its body was covered in orange boils. Harley sat back up as the creature hopped on one foot as it held up its right leg, trying to blow on the boils on it Demon: Uh oh. slouched again and covered her face as the creature suddenly exploded and glowing green dust fell to the floor. After it was over, Harley stared at her hands in front of her face with a confused and scared expression as they trembled and put them down on the arms of the chair to pull herself up. While she did this she paid no attention to Wonder Woman as she pointed at the window Wonder Woman: That's one part of the mystery solved. The creatures must need our bodies to survive in sunlight. stood up and looked at her hands while Wonder Woman walked behind her with an amazed expression Wonder Woman: Like a human suit. SPF 1,000,000. paid no attention to Wonder Woman as she stared at her hands as they trembled and she showed fear as she turned them over Wonder Woman: But what are they doing here in the first place? still paid no attention to Wonder Woman Wonder Woman: Harley, are you okay? Harley Quinn: (with Ivy's voice) Yes. to her But I'm not Harley! Wonder Woman: Ivy? protoplasm screams as it heads for Ivy's body and enters falls to the floor with Wonder Woman and Poison Ivy Harley Quinn: (with Ivy's voice) I couldn't figure where I was going. I didn't know where else to go. I panicked. It's not easy to steer when you're pure spirited. thoughtful Hey.... I could save plants. Wonder Woman: Oh, brother. cut to Mac with the Daemon Ritus Woman and Harley see Mac arrives see her Poison Ivy: (with Harley's voice) She planned this somehow, didn't she? Wonder Woman: Harley? Poison Ivy: (with Harley's voice) Ivy keeps touching me. Harley Quinn: (with Ivy's voice) Hey, beautiful. Mac Grimborn: Please tell me you guys are you. Poison Ivy: (with Harley's voice) Depends on your Quantum Powers. Wonder Woman: Makes you crazy. Mac Grimborn: I came back with this. Wonder Woman: The Daemon Ritus. magic happens bodies switch back feels like herself Harley Quinn: Hey, I'm me. feels like herself Poison Ivy: Me too. Mac Grimborn: Told you so. Wonder Woman: Whoever made this must be very proud. hear an explosion Wonder Woman: Oh, no. Let's go. set out to investigate turns out to be the Voodoo Maestro Voodoo Maestro: Something tells me those were the wrong ingredients. Harley Quinn: I know how to handle this guy. Hey! What are you doing? to him Wonder Woman: sarcastically Yes. That is masterful. Voodoo Maestro: I'm trying to do a voodoo ritual, if you don't mind! It's important you get the right ingredients. Mac Grimborn: Something tells me you added the wrong ingredients. Voodoo Maestro: The only way I can protect myself is by blessing this dead Arnouki Beast. out an Arnouki Beast looks confused Voodoo Maestro: Now let me tell you something. I have a feeling they're about to perform their evil Darkopalypse ritual. Wonder Woman: Darkopalypse ritual? Voodoo Maestro: Right. Wonder Woman: That's what the ancient text describes. the Daemon Ritus Voodoo Maestro looks in terror Voodoo Maestro: Hey, whoa, don't open that, don't open that! down Wonder Woman: They use the protoplasm in the vat as an energy source. looks surprised Wonder Woman: And the leader needs to absorb a purely good female soul to complete the ritual. Voodoo Maestro: Legend has it, once the Darkopalypse Ritual is performed, the creatures will rule on Earth for ten thousand years. So that's why I taking this Arnouki Beast up in my house. To protect myself. Mac Grimborn: You got another one of those? Voodoo Maestro goes inside his house Harley Quinn: Those creatures are taking over the world? That is so mean. Poison Ivy: They can't complete the ritual without a pure human soul. Where in the world are they gonna get one of those? Wonder Woman: I didn't say human. looks confused begins to realize something Mac Grimborn: Oh, boy. cuts to Starlight in a dungeon doors open as Bellatrix and Frax arrive looks scared Frax: Hello, my little pony. cuts back to the team Wonder Woman: So the person behind this needs Starlight..... Harley Quinn: Is exactly the same person who brought Starlight here.